chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holon Region
The Holon region is small and barely settled, and is a small collection of islands, quite possibly the smallest and newest region in the world. It's not listed on most maps as some regions don't officially recognize it as it's own region, being that it was once owned by Kanto. It's located to the far south - behind the land mass of Johto and Kanto. Geography Originally founded by scientists chasing after the original Mew, the Holon region is now a few small bustling cities and a lot of land still being explored. There is a large lake in the region known as Holon Lake. Most of the islands are forested, the trees only broken up by mountains on the main island. Much of the region's exports come in the form of the rare crystals that protrude from the ground in most areas, and the main island of Holon is surrounded by a tall mountain range, practically cutting it off from the smaller islands. The ocean is extremely rough around these islands and no one is quite sure why, though speculation points to it being a result of the experimental methods to try and locate Mew. The region is prone to strong electrical storms due to the scientists in the past trying to locate Mew using a tall, marble tower that still stands in the center of Holon City, the Holon region's capitol. Locations Holon City - Capitol Holon Lake '' ''Mirage Forest - Extends to the entirety of the forests in the Holon region Delta City - Home of the region's Pokemon college Halcyon City Culture and Lifestyle Holon's people inherit their beliefs from the people of Kanto, and believe that scientific knowledge is power. The people are very independent, a trait they value highly, as well as more rebellious as some typical laws there are relaxed in the name of scientific pursuit. It is also known that the people of Holon lean more towards risky behavior, and more "extreme" sports are a common past time here, especially cliff diving. In Holon, trainers are seen as a type of scientist or explorer, and thus highly valued in the community. There is one small college dedicated to Pokemon training in Holon as well, though most learn by the more experienced trainers on the islands and by ventures into the wilds of the region. History The Holon region was originally settled by scientists from Kanto who were searching for the original Mew. Local myth says they found Mew, though there is no proof in existance. The scientists eventually settled down on the islands and continued searching for Mew, and even to this day, many of the people of Holon still wish to find the legendary Pokemon. The Kanto region owned the land that Holon was settled on and the people of Kanto were against Holon being founded as it's own independent region, something that the later generations of Holon wished to be. A few small skirmishes broke out in Holon among visiting people from Kanto and the people of Holon, which soon resulted in Kanto sending soldiers in to fight with the region. While most of Holon was crushed, Kanto didn't completely destroy the region out of fear of bad publicity. Instead, they turned around and let Holon loose as it's own region and completely cut ties with the people, who were now suffering due to lack of supplies and people. Most people are unaware of this actually happening, as it all took place on the tiny region which was cut off from most technology. With aid from the Hoenn region, Holon got back on it's feet and even managed to begin to prosper, with unique trainers coming from the region due to the high Delta Pokemon populace. Holon as a whole, however, is still bitter towards Kanto and will outright refuse people traveling from Kanto to travel to their region. Mythology The people here believe that they live on the birth place of the original Mew, and some believe they are descendents of the legendary Pokemon. The myth is that the original Mew settled with the humans from Kanto in Holon City, becoming their leader and starting a family with a member of the original group of settlers. While it is physically impossible for a human and a Pokemon to mate, some take the family as symbolicly, others insist that Mew's powers were so great that it made it possible. Technology Holon, while possessing most of the technology that Kanto had several years ago, seems to have become stagnant in technological development. Cars are practically nonexistent here as well as the distinct lack of the world wide web and most trainers are given outdated Pokedexes that were once given out in Kanto years ago. Pokemon Most Pokemon here are typically Steel or Dragon typed, though they also have the unique distinction of being the home region of Delta Pokemon, which are type changed Pokemon, it's rare to find a species of Pokemon here with it's natural type. Category:Regions